The present disclosure relates to a method for operating a processor, and more specifically, a method for adjusting a frequency of a processor.
Microprocessors are generally specified to operate at a maximum frequency at maximum power and maximum workload. When the workload is less than the maximum, an extra power margin exists that can be used to increase the frequency and the work that the processor can perform. At any operating frequency, the microprocessor should stay within acceptable limits for power, operating voltage, temperature, and current.